À trois cents vingt quatre mètres du sol
by Yoshimunchakoopas
Summary: Chat Noir se balade dans Paris, la nuit tombée, sans aucun but précis. Mais quand il entend les sanglots de sa Lady, ce qu'il avait pensé être une petite sortie nocturne prend vite des proportions énormes.
1. Chapter 1

À trois cent vingt-quatre mètres du sol – Miraculous Fanfiction

 **Chapitre 1**

Au départ, Adrien culpabilisait, de tromper son père, de lui désobéir, de partir de chez lui presque tous les soirs sans aucune explication -et sans même le prévenir!

Mais cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il était devenu un super héros, et Chat Noir avait cessé de chercher des excuses pour ses sorties nocturnes.

Il avait aussi arrêté d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi dès qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se transformait pour aller gambader dans la capitale.

C'était sûrement l'impression d'être en tête à tête avec Paris, de voir la ville qu'il aime tant autrement, silencieuse, éclairée par les lampadaires, magnifique.

Sûrement le sentiment de liberté absolue, quand il sautait, courrait, se servait de son bâton pour se projeter dans les airs.

Libre. Quand il sautait de toits en toits, il n'était plus Adrien, le garçon parfait que tout le monde aime, qui a trop peur de décevoir son père pour oser le défier, il devenait Chat Noir, le super héros chat-virant qui sauvait Paris des forces du mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait définitivement plus que besoin de ses escapades nocturnes. Il étouffait, aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude, dans sa chambre beaucoup trop grande.

Alors il se baladait sur les toits, s'appuyait sur un lampadaire, repartait de plus belle, sans aucune idée précise sur son itinéraire.

Il passa par la tour Eiffel, rituel hebdomadaire, pour observer sa ville depuis le point le plus haut.

Sensation grisante de liberté, de beauté, d'admiration.

Il monta, de plus en plus haut, escaladant l'imposante tour.

Mais avant d'arriver au sommet, il entendit un bruit. Des sanglots. Etouffés, mais audibles pour ses oreilles de félin.

Et une seule personne autre que lui avait la possibilité de monter si haut sur cette tour sans risquer sa vie.

Sa Lady.

Il s'effaça à l'intérieur, en équilibre sur une poutre, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Si Ladybug pleurait ici, au sommet de la tour Eiffel, elle voulait forcément ne pas être dérangée. Surtout pas par Chat Noir, le m'as-tu-vu dragueur narcissique qu'elle voyait en lui.

Mais.

Elle allait définitivement mal. Et il pouvait peut-être, en la réconfortant, lui montrer qu'il était bien plus qu'un excentrique adepte des jeux de mots pourris.

Et Chat Noir refusait de laisser sa Lady démunie avec la solitude et la dame de fer comme seule compagnie.

Alors il grimpa jusqu'à elle.

Il avait raison, elle était là, recroquevillée contre une barre de fer, genoux pliés, la tête enfouie dans le creux entre son ventre et ses jambes.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Chat noir s'avança le plus discrètement possible, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et déposa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son bras.

Ladybug sursauta violemment, releva la tête tout aussi vite. Ses traits étaient déformés par la tristesse, ses joues rougies trempées de larmes, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, prêts à foudroyer quiconque la dérangerait.

Mais dès qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait Chat face à elle, ses yeux devinrent ternes et elle détourna le regard.

Le coeur de Chat Noir se brisa, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Qui que ce soit qui ai rendu sa Lady si mal, il ira l'encastrer dans un mur.

-Chat Noir. Va-t'en. Elle murmura, d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir pleuré.

-Hors de question. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il n'allait pas la laisser alors qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, il en était sûr. Personne ne veut véritablement être seul dans ce genre de situation.

Ladybug haussa les épaules, et déplia les jambes, pour s'assoir sur le rebord, jambes dans le vide.

-Je suis partie de chez moi pour que mes parents me laissent tranquille. commença-t-elle alors que Chat Noir s'asseyait à coté d'elle, pas trop près, ni trop loin. Je me suis transformée pour que mon Kwami arrête de me parler. Je suis montée ici, à une centaines de mètres de hauteur, pour que personne, personne, ne vienne me déranger. Pourtant tu es là.

Chat Noir attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ai fini de parler pour répondre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer.

-Je serai toujours là, ma Lady.

-Et si je veux tout simplement être seule? Dit elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Dedans ne brillait pas la lueur d'optimisme qu'il admirait chaque fois. Et si je n'étais qu'un misérable insecte qui ne mérite même pas ton amitié ?

Chat Noir ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle continua.

-Et si je ne voulais pas de ton amitié ? Finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il encaissa le coup. Elle divague. Ses mots dépassent sa pensée.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je sois ton ami, je peux être une épaule sur laquelle tu pourras pleurer.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua.

-Et, j'ai une épaule très confortable, attention, ce ne sont pas des filles qui l'ont testée, tu es la seule femme de ma vie, mais mon Kwami. Et si mon Kwami est satisfait de mon épaule, alors c'est qu'elle est plus confortable que tout !

Ladybug se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant sûrement de rire. Mission réussie.

-Idiot de chat. Souffla-t-elle. Comment peux-tu continuer de m'aimer, alors que tu sais très bien que je ne partage pas tes sentiments...

Elle fixa alors le sol, et laissa échapper un sanglot.

Chat Noir pensa alors à la douce et gentille Marinette, qui devait sûrement être seule en ce moment. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à sa camarade de classe maintenant, il devait être entièrement là pour sa Lady.

-Je continue de t'aimer parce que rien ne pourra tarir mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai très bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance, et ce serait mentir de dire que je n'en ai pas souffert quand je l'ai compris. Mais maintenant, je suis tout simplement heureux d'être à tes côtés, même si seule mon épaule en profite.

Il voulait être réconfortant, mais ce qu'il avait dit devait avoir empiré son état parce que Ladybug se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes.

Et franchement, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Alors il fit ce que lui hurlait son cœur.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, passa son bras dans son dos pour déposer sa main sur son épaule, et la blottit contre lui.

Heureusement, elle répondit à son étreinte et se lova contre son torse, laissant échapper ses larmes sans retenue.

Il lui caressait la tête, en murmurant des paroles affectueuses.

-J'ai avoué mes sentiments au garçon que j'aime depuis plusieurs années. Murmura-t-elle, toujours contre lui. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais cet amour non partagé me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer, en vrai je ne suis qu'une fille banale, et il a tellement de filles à ses pieds...

En écoutant Ladybug, Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de penser à Marinette, qui avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, et qui n'avait pas semblée meurtrie au premier abord.

Peut être qu'elle était elle aussi, seule, en train de vider toutes les larmes de son corps, sans aucune épaule pour s'appuyer...

Chat Noir se ressaisit. Ladybug était plus importante que Marinette. Et elle avait sûrement quelqu'un pour l'aider, comme Alya, et ses parents.

Alors que Ladybug était là, dans ses bras, plus démunie que jamais.

-Ma Lady, tu n'es pas une fille banale.

-Ladybug n'est pas une fille banale. Corrigea-t-elle. Et il n'est pas question que je lui montre qu'en vrai je suis cette super héroïne qui sauve Paris tous les jours juste pour qu'il aime cette version idéalisée de moi.

-Mais je suis sûr que même sans ton masque tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire! Si tu réussis à faire des exploits en tant que Ladybug, je suis sûre qu'en tant que... quel que soit ton prénom, tu gardes le même caractère !

Ladybug se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Et... Tu lui en veux, au garçon ?

Mais quel idiot... D'accord, il s'inquiétait au sujet de Marinette, il avait peur qu'elle refuse de lui parler à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour demander ça à Ladybug! Qu'est ce qu'il s'en foutait de ce garçon qui avait brisé le coeur celle qui avait capturé le sien!

-Non, je j'y arrive pas. Je voudrais le détester, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas ! Il est tellement gentil, et attentionné, et il s'est même excusé! Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, il s'est excusé! Alors qu'il aurait dû m'ignorer, on n'est même pas si proche, je ne suis rien...

-Ma Lady, tu n'es pas rien, arrête de te persuader de ça. Ce que tu fais en tant que Ladybug, presque personne ne pourrait le faire. Je t'admire, Ma Lady, et je suis sûr que si je te connaissais sous forme civile, je t'admirerais autant.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Ladybug se dégagea de son étreinte, et regarda Paris, comme si elle ne voulait plus le regarder lui.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai espéré. Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas m'aimer, avec le nombre de filles plus intéressantes et plus jolies qu'il doit côtoyer.

-Pourquoi? S'entendait il dire avant même qu'il ne le pense.

Ça ne le regardait pas, c'était de l'ordre de la vie privée de Ladybug, elle allait le réprimander, et leur bulle qui s'était formée allait être brisée par sa faute.

Ladybug poussa un long soupir.

-Je suppose que pour comprendre tu devrais savoir... C'est d'autant plus risible que je ne veux pas qu'il aime une partie idéalisée de moi, alors que lui, il est une célébrité. C'est un mannequin, assez connu.

Et là, le coeur de Chat Noir s'arrêta de battre le temps d'un battement.

Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il a eu.

Sa Lady avait _aujourd'hui_ avoué ses sentiments à un mannequin, et il l'avait refusée en restant le moins douloureux possible, et Marinette lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait _aujourd'hui_ , et il l'avait refusée de la même manière.

C'était une coïncidence.

Forcément.

Chat Noir voulait que ça soit une coïncidence.

Parce qu'il avait beau adorer Marinette, être convaincu que sans Ladybug elle aurait eu une place beaucoup plus importante dans son cœur -ce qui rendait d'autant plus difficile le rejet, elle ne pouvait pas être Ladybug.

Parce que ça voudrait dire _qu'il_ a refusé les sentiments de Ladybug et _qu'il_ est la cause de sa tristesse.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait remarqué cette coïncidence, toutes les autres coïncidences lui sautait aux yeux.

Leur coiffure. Le courage dont Marinette a fait preuve pour devenir délégué de classe. La maladresse de Ladybug et ses doutes lors de leur premier combat.

Leur voix.

Le bleu de ses yeux.

Oui, ce bleu inimitable, magnifique, comme un océan dans lequel il se noyerait avec plaisir.

C'est elle.

Chat Noir en était persuadé.


	2. Chapter 2

À trois cents vingt quatre mètres du sol – Miraculous Fanfiction

 **Chapitre 2**

Chat Noir était très heureux que sa Lady lui tournait le dos parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter cette réalité.

Ladybug. Marinette.

Une seule et unique personne.

Une personne qu'il avait détruite et qu'il rassurait, comme s'il était deux personnes différentes.

Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

Parce que Chat Noir n'était pas tombé amoureux d'une fille idéalisée. Il était tombé amoureux de la fille qui était sous le masque, il ne n'en s'était juste pas rendu compte.

Ladybug le coupa dans ses pensées.

-Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est mannequin. Se justifia-t-elle, sûrement parce que Chat Noir était trop abasourdi pour répondre et qu'elle avait dû mal interpréter son silence. Je le détestais, au début. Une histoire stupide impliquant une vraie peste, j'ai cru qu'il était comme elle. Puis j'ai appris à le connaître, et j'ai découvert un garçon gentil, doux, attentionné, loyal, qui découvrait le monde. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, depuis le jour où j'ai vu qui il était.

Chat Noir sentit son coeur déborder d'affection et d'amour, oui, d'amour, envers Ladybug, ou Marinette, peu importe.

Parce que maintenant il est persuadé qu'elle parle de lui.

Et il est plus qu'ému qu'elle pense ça d'Adrien.

Marinette est une de ses premières amies. Et il avait toujours eu peur de ce que son entourage pense de lui.

Sûrement les conséquences du monde de paillettes et d'hypocrisie dans lequel son père l'avait plongé.

Et le fait que Marinette, Ladybug, ait réussi à comprendre et aimer la personne qu'il était réellement lui donna l'impression d'être enfin complet, enfin heureux.

Chat Noir ne répondit rien, il devait, pourtant, sinon Ladybug allait se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, alors il répondit.

-Ce garçon a beaucoup de chances.

Il avait honte, oui, honte, de parler de lui, il avait l'impression de se vanter, encore plus que quand il fanfaronnait à tout bout de champ, et il déteste ça.

-Pas autant que moi de t'avoir comme ami.

Chat Noir sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Il savait que normalement il aurait dû lui faire une remarque nonchalante sur le fait qu'elle ne le considère juste comme une épaule, mais il est sous le choc, trop pour plaisanter.

Et il est heureux, heureux, d'être tombée deux fois amoureux de la plus belle personne au monde.

Il devait lui dire qui il était. Mais comment ?

Parce que Chat Noir savait à présent que lui et Ladybug étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, et ils avaient été assez bêtes pour se tourner autour pendant plusieurs années.

Mais Adrien avait brisé le coeur de Marinette, et ce il n'y a même pas quelque heures.

Ladybug se tourna vers lui, sans rien dire, puis se blottit dans ses bras.

Pas comme quelque minutes plus tôt, non, cette fois, elle avait ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, et sa tête enfouie sur son épaule.

Et il n'hésita pas une seconde, il serra Ladybug dans ses bras, fort, fort, parce qu'il savait que dès qu'elle saura la vérité ce sera trop tard pour ce genre de moments, il l'aurait bien embrassée, mais ça compliquerait encore plus leur problème.

Égoïste, voilà ce qu'il était, à profiter de la situation, mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais être aussi proche quand elle saura qui il est.

Alors il transmit tout son amour pour elle dans son étreinte, comme la dernière.

-Je suis contente que tu sois resté, Chat. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Mais il se fait tard, on devrait tous les deux rentrer.

Elle allait se dégager quand Chat Noir la retint, la serrant le plus fortement possible.

-Non. Ne pars pas, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il pensa qu'elle allait quand même partir, que ça ne devait pas être important, qu'elle alllait exiger qu'il la lâche.

Mais Ladybug le surprit encore.

-D'accord. Murmura-t-elle en se blottissant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Chat Noir prit une grande inspiration. Il allait lui dire, oui, mais comment ne pas la brusquer?

-Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important, d'extrêmement important, donc laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout, tu veux bien?

Ladybug releva la tête vers lui, s'éloigna doucement. Elle n'était plus dans ses bras, mais elle resta très proche. Assez proche pour qu'il ait l'opportunité de lui prendre la main.

-Je t'écoute.

Chat Noir etait à présent confronté à son regard, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le lui dire s'il la regardait.

-Il y a pas longtemps, commença-t-il en détournant les yeux pour regarder la ville, une de mes plus proches amies est venue m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais sous le choc, mais j'ai essayé d'être le plus doux possible en lui disant que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Et j'ai eu très mal quand je lui ai dit ça. Comme si je lui mentais, et que je me mentais à moi-même. Parce que je suis convaincu de t'aimer, Ladybug, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aussi, je l'aimais. Pas de la même manière, mais je suis sûr d'être amoureux.

Un bref coup d'oeil vers Ladybug lui montra qu'elle le regardait toujours, un air compatissant sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le lui dire?

Je suis en train de lui dire, voulait répondre Chat Noir.

-Je lui ai brisé le coeur ! Je ne peux pas retourner vers elle en lui disant "désolé, j'étais trop aveuglé par mon amour pour une autre fille alors que je savais qu'elle ne m'aime pas pour me rendre compte que je t'aime" !

Ladybug laissa échapper un petit rire.

-C'est sûr que si tu lui dit comme ça elle ne le voudra plus te parler pour de bon! Mais tu sais, si tu lui explique comme tu me l'as dit, je suis persuadée qu'elle comprendra. Si non, elle ne te mérite pas, c'est tout!

Chat Noir pensa que s'il n'était pas encore amoureux d'elle, il serait tombé amoureux maintenant.

Mais il avait encore peur.

-Et si le garçon dont tu m'as parlé venait te voir en te disant ça? Tu lui pardonnerais?

Il planta les yeux dans les siens, essayant de cacher son impatience de découvrir la réponse.

Ladybug sembla réfléchir quelque secondes.

-Je... Je pense. Oui, s'il me dit ce que tu viens de me dire, je lui pardonnerais. Même si je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il ne m'aimera jamais...

Chat Noir allait décidément faire une attaque cardiaque. Elle lui pardonner.

avait sur le bout des lèvres une phrase qui allait tout changer. Tant qu'il continuait de parler de Marinette comme une tierce personne, il ne risquait rien, et il avait peur, si peur, qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui.

Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être attendre le lendemain pour dire ça à Marinette. Puis il n'aura qu'à faire semblant qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était Ladybug...

Non.

Il devait lui dire la vérité.

Il baissa la tête, et regarda ses pieds.

-Et si... Si ce garçon te le disait maintenant, tout de suite?

Il n'osa pas la regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception et la colère dans ses beaux yeux.

Et Ladybug qui ne disait rien.

Mais il continua désespérément de fixer ses pieds, il ne voulait pas la regarder.

Puis, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures aux yeux de Chat Noir, elle murmura, d'une voix incrédule, bas, très bas, comme si elle avait peur de l'entendre.

-Adrien?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Chat Noir ne se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration seulement quand Ladybug lui répondit et que ses poumons réclamèrent de l'oxygène.

Adrien. Elle avait dit Adrien.  
Pas Gérard, ou Antoine, ou n'importe quel autre nom de garçon qui aurait tout fichu en l'air.

Mais Adrien.

La seule et unique véritable preuve que sous le masque de sa Lady se cachait la douce Marinette.

Que les deux femmes qu'il aimait n'en était qu'une.

Si elle avait compris qu'il était Adrien, alors son identité à elle était évidente.

Chat Noir devait répondre, le plus vite possible, Ladybug allait paniquer, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.  
Incapable de la regarder, de lui parler.

Alors lentement, il hocha la tête, rouge comme le costume de Ladybug,ses yeux toujours résolument fixés sur ses pieds, ne pouvant tout simplement pas affronter le regard de la femme de sa vie.

Ladybug laissa échapper un hoquet stupéfait, au moins elle n'avait pas l'air de faire une crise cardiaque, c'était déjà bien.

Chat Noir ouvrit la bouche pour parler.  
La referma.

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être stupide.

Il avait peur. Peur de lui confier son amour alors qu'elle devait le détester à présent.  
Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, si elle accepterait de lui parler à nouveau, si elle lui lui reprochait d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments.  
Alors il fit se que lui hurlait son cœur.

Il releva la tête, affronta son regard, elle était bouche bée, mais ne semblait pas en colère. Il déposa sa main sur celle de sa Lady, qui ne réagit pas.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été si bête. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir compris que je t'aimais après t'avoir dit que non.

Chat Noir entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, comme il aurait voulu qu'ils ne soient pas dans ces costumes, juste Marinette et Adrien!

Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir sentir sa douce chaleur dans la main, et non ce tissu indestructible qui séparait leurs peaux !

Et Ladybug qui ne réagissait toujours pas...

Chat Noir lui donna alors tout son amour, alors qu'elle savait déjà, comme pour lui montrer qu'il sera toujours à ses côtés, ces trois petits mots qu'elle lui avait dit quelque heures plus tôt.

-Je t'aime, Marinette.

Ladybug avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent, et elle ne disait rien. Sûrement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'aime pas que cette image idéalisée de toi. Si tu n'avais pas été Ladybug, je l'aurais abandonnée pour toi. C'est vrai, je suis d'abord tombé amoureux de ton courage, de ta force, de ta loyauté. Puis je suis tombé amoureux de ta douceur, de ta bonté, de ton optimisme. J'aime Ladybug comme j'aime Marinette.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Ladybug, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire incrédule.

-Tu sais, continua Chat Noir, tout à l'heure je suis passé près de chez toi, et j'ai failli aller te voir pour me faire pardonner, te dire que j'étais Chat Noir, et que je t'aimais, plus que tout, plus que Ladybug. Tu comprends, ça? Je t'aime, Marinette, j'aurais renoncé à Ladybug pour toi.

Chat Noir se taisait, il avait peur qu'elle se moque de lui, de sa naïveté, qu'elle lui fasse des reproches.  
Mais Ladybug l'étonna, encore.

-J-Je t'aime aussi, idiot de chat. Renifla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Chat Noir n'hésita pas une seconde et lui rendit son étreinte, une main serrant son dos, l'autre caressant ses cheveux.  
Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et elle voulait toujours être avec lui. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Chat Noir était définitivement l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait eu autant de chance.  
Et pourtant, Marinette et Ladybug n'étaient qu'une seule et unique personne.  
Et cette personne l'aimait.

Après dix seconde ou dix heures, Chat Noir n'aurait su le dire, elle releva la tête vers lui.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant?  
-Non, pas du tout, c'est seulement quand tu as dit que celui qui avait décliné tes sentiments était un modèle assez connu, j'ai compris par moi même.  
-Oh.

Un petit silence s'installa, puis Ladybug prit à nouveau la parole.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'on s'est aimé pendant tant d'années sans rien oser faire.

-Comment ça, "on"? Souffla Chat Noir d'un air faussement outré. Je te signale que je crie mon amour pour toi depuis notre rencontre pour le moins chat-virante!  
-Oui, c'est vrai que si j'avais osé... Attends. Tu as fait un jeu de mots.  
-J'ai fait un jeu de mot. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.  
-Tu ne peux tout simplement pas t'en empêcher, n'est ce pas?  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
-Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis?

Chat Noir afficha un air malicieux.

-Je vais répéter tout ce que tu dis.

-Alors... Tu es beaucoup trop borné. Continua Ladybug en plissant les yeux, amusée.  
-Je suis beaucoup trop borné.  
-Mais tu es adorable.  
-Mais je suis adorable.  
-Et...

Ladybug rougit.

-Et...? Continua Chat Noir avec un sourire goguenard.  
-J'ai très, très envie de t'embrasser.

Chat Noir se mit à rougir à son tour. Puis, sans rien dire, il entoura le visage de Ladybug, Marinette, la femme de sa vie, de ses mains.  
Il rapprocha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, essayant de ne pas rougir autant qu'elle.

-Tu ne le veux pas autant que moi, Buginette.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, à trois cents vingt quatre mètres du sol, en équilibre sur une poutre de fer, qu'Adrien et Marinette partagèrent le plus beau moment de leur vie. 

_Nda : Voilà, cette petite histoire est officiellement terminée!_ _  
C'est la première fois que je plonge dans les histoires romantiques, c'était assez spécial d'écrire ce genre de scènes..._

 _Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_

 _Merci à vous tous d'avoir commenté, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !_

 _Je commence sur donc je suis encore un peu hésitante, mais j'espère que ça ira de mieux en mieux._

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Yoshi_


End file.
